The invention relates to a closure panel assembly, such as a window, a door, a partition wall, and the like, comprising a planar member secured in a profiled frame which is mounted for movement with respect to a complementary profiled fixed frame, between a closed sealed position and an aeration open position.
A closure panel is known in the form of a swinging casement window, wherein a separation slit between the circular contour of the profiled frame of the casement window and the casing surrounding said casement window defines a Z-shaped in cross section aeration gap between the profiled frame of the casement window and the casing. In order to obtain now satisfactory aeration through the gap surrounding the casement window and at the same time marked attenuation of the noise passing through the Z-shaped gap, it is necessary to secure relatively precise adjustment of the position of the casement window in respect of the casing. Such adjustment requires fittings functioning with precision and careful attendance, the first requirement increasing the cost of production and careful attendance as a rule is not provided.
Also other already proposed solutions for attaining aeration which as much as possible also prevent the nuisance of the passage of noise, such as, for example, the insertion of noise damping vents, require from the overall point of view a relatively considerable expense and as a rule also require much space, so that in many cases such solutions cannot be recognized where space is scarce.
Apart from the question of noise damping, the problem of the passage of dust in gap aerations must be given consideration, and also in this respect a relative precise adjustment must be provided in a Z-shaped aeration gap in an effort to prevent the passage of dust through the aeration gap.